Hunger Games: Before Katniss
by Hugablestpersonever
Summary: It's a prequel of The Hunger Games 1 year after the first games. Before Katniss ever got in the hunger games.Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reaping for 12

It's been a year since the district of 13 was demolished, time has gone so quickly. To quick. Today is reaping. All of us know that the Gamemakers will be extra hard on the tributes this year; all of us pray we don't get picked. But we never talk about it out loud. The capitol has to show whose boss this year after all they would never want another uprising WOULD THEY! But of course I don't say this aloud if our peacekeepers heard me… I don't know what they would do with me. After last year every district got new peacekeepers these ones are stricter. But in a couple of years I think they could bend the rules a bit. Since we're running out of food and all. After 13 the Capitol started to stop sending as much food to districts 12 and 11. Leaving the poor even more starving.

My name is Evanjaline Everdeen. I don't know what I am going to do when I get older all my past family have been miners even my two brothers are going to be miners. Since Mum died only 2 years after I was born in a mine I am banned from it by my dad. Well I'd better be getting ready for the reaping. I have a light blue dress to wear. It goes with my eyes Dad says. I braid my brown hair into a bun and add Mums jewelled hair pin for good luck. It's 1:30 pm half an hour to go. I sit on a stool outside on the front law. The grass has gone grey and dead since we haven't had t he money to water it. Tomorrow is my birthday it is the anniversary of my birth and Mums death, every year my birthday present is to watch the interviews and reapings over and over. Dad calls for us to get ready and that we will head over to the main square in 10 mins. I just wait for my brothers to come out the front. First out comes Ses the smallest brother of the two he is 17 one year older than me. Then Ack my biggest brother he is 22 and doesn't have to come but Dad makes him anyway. Then Dad comes out like he normally does trying to be ok with it even though nobody is, you just know he is lying. Over these 14 years once Mum died Dad has been getting weaker and has been wearing away particularly around my birthday.

We set off to the main square and get into our lines while Dad and Ack go and watch to the sidelines. Earney Trinket as normal with his capitol looks welcomes everybody to a new "fabulous" year of the hunger games. First he asks the mayor to give a speech since we haven't had a victor before. The tension grows stronger when Earney comes back to the podium to pick the for district twelve this year. He puts his hand in the glass jar for the girls of district twelve. He picks the folded piece of paper up, clears his throat "Evanjaline Everdeen" The voice booms over the loud speaker. It all takes a few moments to sink in then I hear my father's voice "NO!" The Peacekeepers keep my father from reaching me. Before I know it my legs have already brought me to the stage. I look out to my big brother his face white as stone. Then to Ses he to is blank. Before I know another name comes over the loud speaker "Joseph Nighton". I look to see an older boy than me with black hair and broad shoulders. "Please give a hand to district twelves tributes" Earney then walks towards Joseph and I he whispers to us "and may the odds ever be in your favour" 4 peacekeepers then come on to the stage. They crowd around us and take us to the Justice Building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

I wait in the Justice building. I'm trying not to think of what is coming for me in the future. Now I guess I don't have to think of a job for me in the future.

My Father walks in and as soon as he sees my face he just runs to me and whispers in my ear "I don't want to lose you to" Dad can't even be bothered to reassure me because he knows it's hopeless. Instead I reassure him "Whatever happens, Dad I will always be living in your heart and your mind." Then the peacekeeper walks in and signals to Dad for him to leave. Before he does though he hugs me one last time and says "I love you" I almost on the brink of tears say "I love you too, Dad" He then leaves me knowing this will be the last I see of him.

My brother Ack then walks in. A tear strolling down his face "My baby sister, If only I could take your place" I just stay quiet. Ack then runs and hugs me squeezing me as hard as he can. "I love you" I say "I love you too" he responds. I can hear his heart beating in his chest. Then the peacekeeper again signals for him to leave. We both stare each other in the eyes trying to grasp the last inch of each other before… He then left.

Ses then comes in his face stained with tears, his eyes bloodshot. Now I start to burst into tears seeing what effect I have added to my family annoys me. I would rather them hate me so they don't have to endure so much. But no. My family love me and I love them. Ses runs up and gives me a hug "don't go, I'll miss you too much Eve" his voice is barely audible. "It's not my choice" I find my voice is barely audible too. "And I will miss you too. But always remember I love you no matter what." Then again the peacekeeper comes. Ses then gives me a kiss on the cheek and says "me to" and leaves.

_My family, I love them. So much._

Nobody else comes to visit me I am not loved by anyone else but my family.

I am alone now. So alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah I know this one is short but whatever.**

Chapter 3: So alone

They take me from the Justice Building and put me on a train. Joseph and I sit next to each other looking down thinking of home. When Joseph starts to talk it startles me. "So we had better get to know each other if we are the only friends we have for the next two weeks." No I don't think so if I am going to die I don't want I don't want to have to do anything with him. I don't want myself to affect all of the people I meet. "Yeah" I respond. "So your Evanjaline Everdeen" "yeah but you can just call me Eve and your Joseph Nighton." "You can just call me Joe."

Great I am getting to know a practical enemy here. Oh well. I guess my last two weeks in civilization should be a happy two weeks. We start to talk about home and what we love about it. Before I know it I keep on rambling on about my family and a tear falls down my face. "It's my birthday tomorrow" I tell Joe him clinging to my every word. "It was fourteen years ago tomorrow that my mother died" It takes a while for Joes mind to get it. Then his face shows "That means you had your second birthday on the day your mother died" It is one of the facts of the Everdeen family. It is a very ironic cruelty. "Yes my family never does anything for my birthday after what happened. It just made us closer together though." At that moment I didn't notice but I burst, all my emotions coming out at one moment.

I could feel my ace get stained with tears. Joe trying to calm me down. At that moment I decided. I am Evanjaline Everdeen. I am sixteen. I am in the Hunger Games and I am going to try as hard as I can to defy the capitol even if it kills me. I then stop crying very suddenly for Joe to comprehend. "Are you with me?" I ask "ummm… yeah" I can see doubt in his eyes. "Then can you help me?" "yeah" " I want to destroy the Capitol"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Everything is so new, I hate it.

Earney then walks into the train cart Joe and I are sitting in. We both go deathly quiet. "So, I heard you two were talking". Oh god I really should be more careful at what I say out loud. "Well good for you getting to know each other better." Oh thank god. "Well Evanjaline your quarters are over here opposite to Joseph's." We are still both very quiet. "Well?" Joe and I both look at each other and as if planned say "ok" looking towards Earney. We both start burst out in laughter which is a change I haven't been able to smile all day. Earney then takes us to our rooms. He says we can do anything we want while we're waiting but we have to be at supper in two hours. I decide to get changed wearing my reaping clothes makes me feel depressed but I keep my hair pin in I still want to grasp all that's left of mother.

This place is way too fancy for me. Curtains, bows, sparkly things I don't even know the name of and silk pillow covers all without very much use to me. Ech, its despicable how much the capitol people under appreciate food, water and shelter. God I hate them I hate them all. After I get changed I go straight over to the other side of the hall visiting Joe.

The way Earney says Joseph is horrendous with his capitol accent. God I hate him. Joe is sitting on his bed barely realizing that I have come in, day dreaming. Suddenly he snaps back to the real world, stares straight at me and asks "So how are we going to be able to 'defy the Capitol'?" I come and sit down next to him clueless as a district 12 resident trying to use a phone (whatever that means) "uhhhhh…" I give an 'I dunno' face to Joe "Well with me I don't plan these kind of things they just come when I am about to do them." I say. Joe looks at me nervously. "God." He says. I start to do that thing where you blow the top bits of your hair out of your face. "Wait a second" Joe then tells me a plan that could either work or ruin us. "Are you sure?" I ask "It will be very risky." "I know" Joe answers "but it's all I've got" by now it should be about time that supper is ready "come on supper should be almost ready."I tell Joe. We both walk out to find a table with Earney Trinket and the Mayor sitting at it. "Come on, remember to not fill yourself to up there is many servings to come." Eh I hate that stupid accent. Joe and I both come and sit at the table. The mayor and Earney both scoff down as much as they can using as much table manners as they can. God these Capitol people never having to work for anything. Joe and I on the other hand stuff our faces into the meal having never seen this much food on one platter before we think better mot waste any.

But after the first four courses our stomachs can't comprehend this much food so I end up running out of the room begging for the toilet, Joe as I can see can just keep it down. He then excuses himself from the table and comes help me with my throwing up. I can just see Earney's smug face saying "I told you so" but of course I can't be sure he would actually do that. Joe holds back the frizzy bits of hair from getting into the toilet. Once I've finished he gives me some tissues to wipe my face. I do then thank him for helping. I rinse out my mouth of the residue puke. I haven't thrown up in at least 2 years because there has been nothing to throw up. Joe stays until every last little bit of residue is gone. I've noticed that Joe and I are a natural team. I like him. Not like him like him of course… but he is nice. I then smile at Joe and hug him. Then go to my bedroom and change and sleep restlessly.

**Authors note: So guys I need you to review some ideas at what the plan could be in the story. I want to make it have something to do with the district twelve thingy (the three finger kiss and put your arm forward thing) so I can add its origins in.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The life of a Tribute

I wake to the sound of Earney Trinket's voice "Wake up! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Ech I have to this! A really stupid accent? I sigh then turn over in my bed. I then realize the train has stopped. We must already be at the Capitol or if not where? I puzzle for a bit then ask "Where are we?" It's a bit muffled accounted from the pillow I talk into. Never the less Earney answers my question "We are at district 5 having a fuel stop." Oh… right. Earney then leaves my room and I start to get ready for the day. A voice comes over the speaker "breakfast in 10 minutes" I decide to just walk really slowly over to the table. I think one step per two seconds will do the trick. Yeah I found really weird ways to pass the time in district twelve. I made this one up myself. Once I get to Joe's open door he notice's me and joins me. "Ahh… playing your legendary 1 step" He adds. It was one of the only reasons people actually came and talked to me. "Uhuh 1 step per 2 seconds" I say.

Joe nods. "So do you know where we are?" (Step)

"We are in district 5 refuelling." (Step)

"Oh … ok" (Step)

We finally get to the table about 6 minutes early. So Joe and I just talk to pass the time. "How did you sleep last night?" I ask.

"Meh, I only got about 1 hour of it, you?" He says.

"Ooooo tough" I respond "Well I had nightmares but all the same can't complain… wait that rhymed he he he."

"You're a poet and you didn't even know it" Joe and I both start to casually laugh. Then both of us just go quiet because we both don't know what to say.

Joe then adds "don't you hate it when the conversation dies but you still want to talk."

"Yeah" I respond. Again silence.

"Sooooooo… How are you holding up?" I really don't want to answer this question. So I just shrug and ask "You?" Joe as I can see doesn't really want to answer anyway either so he just sighs. We then just wait and come to a mutual agreement to not talk until the others come. After about four minutes of starring into my own lap. Earney comes and sits at the table. "Well it's nice to see you two both getting up nice and bright." Earney comments. "Mmmhmmm" I respond. For another uncomfortable minute we wait in silence and the mayor comes. We get served our breakfast. After last night I am put off from eating very much. I only drink a glass of juice and eat a piece of toast. Joe I can see is a bit more conscious too although he does eat more than me. Once I finish I wait until everyone has finished then Earney presents us with a television set. "Here you can both watch the reapings of the other districts." Earney tells us. He then pushes a button then comes on the screen showing us who will be our competitors in the arena.

**Authors Note: I really can't think of a plan here guys. I will keep on writing but at one point they're plan will have to come into action. Thanks Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Almost There!

After having to watch the reaping videos. I fell terminally ill. District Eleven has two twelve year olds and as far as the video goes I don't see any people begging or pleading to someone for them to stay. District eight didn't go to well either the girl is twelve and the boy is fourteen (one of the most scrawniest boys I have ever seen) It looks pretty good for me and Joe but the thought just keeps on reoccurring in my mind 'How are we meant to kill these kids?' They're to defenceless. I just have to hope that someone kills them before I have to. The tributes in one and two are very determined all of them volunteered unsurprisingly. The smiles on all their faces were despicable. Now them I would kill if I could. Wow I already dislike them.

Once we finish watching ourselves be escorted off Joe and I discuss all the tributes and map out weak points and strong points. This will all come in handy in the arena. After we discuss them we discuss us what weak points we have and strong points. I am quite a fast runner while Joe on the other hand can handle knifes because he is the butchers son. A fact he didn't mention to me. He says he can teach me some stuff if I help him train his agility better. A fair trade. Now we have a virtual hunting ground mapped out in our heads. Now I can say we are one more step towards being a career. If we are going up against them we're going to think like them.

Once we finish negotiating everything I find that it is already 11am so we have another hour until lunch. Whilst waiting Joe and I play some clapping games while asking each other questions. An answer for an answer. Joe asks first "Sooooooo… who would be your best friend then?"

"Ummmm… Well since I never have really made any friends… At the moment, you."

"That is your answer? Wow surprising."

"Ok my question, why is my answer surprising?"

"Well me? I only met you yesterday"

"Yes well that is the sad story of my life."

"Ok my turn" He thinks "I know that the answer before probably answers these but do you have a boyfriend?" Hmmmmmm… What is he getting at with this?

"Me? I can barely get a best friend let alone a boyfriend."

"Okay then, whatever"

"My question, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ha ha ha are you kidding? Me being the weirdo I am? It's hardly plausible." Right well that settles that.

"Ok my question… What has been the closest thing that's happened to you that is romantic?"

"Wow let me think… actually I haven't even held hands with a guy. The closest thing for me would be us doing clapping games with you." Suddenly we stop clapping and Joe coils his hand into mine. Well that changes my answer. Joe then looks in my eyes and I do the same. We lean in… Then suddenly the speaker goes off "Lunch in ten minutes". Well that completely ruined that. But as Joe and I walk over to the table sit down and wait we don't say a word but our hands are still holding each others.

**Authors note:**

**Hey I hoped you liked it! And I HAVE A PLAN! Don't worry. Tis fine everybody. And yeah another romance I couldn't help it but I am going to add a twist! Wait till the next chapter!**

**Thanks! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Never taking my eyes away

After lunch we have free time until we arrive. Joe and I both mutually agree we would meet up in his room. First I get changed into something a little bit more- wait what is that word again? All the capitol people use it! Ummmm… oh –fashionable. I come back to Joe's room standing in the door frame. Joe notices me immediately sitting on his bed. He stands up and comes to me, takes my hands and closes the door behind us while escorting me to sit next to him on his bed. Still holding hands he asks "So where were we up to before?" I respond "I believe around here."

I lean in and so does he. For a first kiss this is pretty awesome but if it is my last as well then not so much. So I think well why not make the most of it? It's weird having never kissed anyone before. It's not like you thought it would be like. It's weird but you kind of get addicted. Before I even think about it we start to lie down on the bed rolling once and while on top of each other. I must remember to breathe out of my nose. Breathe in and out through nose in and out. Joe pulls me closer and I let him.

After a while the covers of the bed start to come off. But Joe pulls them back up over the top of us. Joe then breaks his lips from mine. Then he kisses my eyelids, forehead, cheeks and every other place from my shoulders up. Every time he does my body tingles. Then the kisses start to get closer to my lips which eventually end up being kissed too. I rap my arms around him. We roll over inside the sheets. Before I realize it I am taking my shirt off then he does the same. It must be my instinct or something. I can't stop myself. I start to take my pants off and he does too. I then notice something. The train has stopped. And before I could stop us. Earney walks right into the room.

**Authors note:**

**Yeah I know cliff hanger but don't worry! I will be updating soon.**

**Thanks! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: found out!

Earney's face goes completely blank but you can kind of see the mix of terror/surprise in his eyes. As soon as he does I break apart from Joes lip and curl up in his arms just waiting to see what Earney's reaction is. Earney then shows some form of life by slowly breathing in and out. I hope it's a good sign. Joe then reassures me "Everything is going to be fine." He whispers, I look into his eyes, nod and look back to Earney.

Earney still in a state of shock then takes a step and another towards us then about half a metre away from the bed. He says "I knew you two were getting close but-" You can see a thought occurs to him "Never mind we are in the capitol… get ready… and put some clothes on.

Joe then expels his breath as though he had been holding it the whole time. "That was close." He comments. "Yeah" I respond. How much have we come in the past day? First I was thinking that I didn't even want to know anything about him but now? I think actually I might love him I can't be sure but I felt something. Something new.

We then both get back into our clothes. Smirking at Earney's first impression on the whole thing. We start to walk to the door that leads us out of the train, Joes arm around me. Earney then pulls us towards him for a little chat. He whispers "ok, so what is your game plan?" (Silence) "Guys how are you going to win the crowd over?" I then butt in. "Well? Isn't it obvious?" Earney then smiles then tells us "Well good luck and may the odds he ever in your favour, you two lovers."

Then we walk over to the doors. While waiting for them to open Joe says "Are you fully ok with our love being out in public?" I respond "Of course." The doors open and we walk out while the press take pictures.

Joe then stops me still in his arm. We turn to each other then he kisses me in front of all of Panem. Great my dad will probably see this. And the press goes absolutely wild.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Going on

After all that I get separated from Joe and put with my prep team. I hope to dear god I don't end up with a naked enthusiast. First my prep team come in. Doing my nails, eyebrows and my oh so hairy legs. They are actually quite impressed with how nice my hair has been kept especially with my mother's hair pin in it so they leave my hair alone. Then they pass me on to my stylist. She has dark blue hair and eyebrows with a lot of dark make up on around her eyes. Her hair is straighter than 180 degrees. But her overall look is ok she has silver touches here and there. But her skin is normal surprisingly although it is as pale as a ghost. Apparently her name is Diana which is surprising as well.

I stand there in front of her. She says nothing just observes. She circles me not needing to take measurements with her trained eyes. Then she comes closer to make us face to face. Her eyes staring into mine. "You have dazzling eyes." Her voice without a Capitol accent. Thankfully. "Thank you." I respond. She's awkward. I like her. She then gives me a robe to cover myself up with and ushers me over to a table to have dinner. It must be around 6pm. I focus each mouthful to be completely down before I start another. I then am given clothes and am put in an elevator up to my level of rooms. I haven't bothered to put my clothes on so it is a bit more embarrassing when I bump into Joe me holding what clothes I should be wearing and only in a robe.

"Oh, hi" I say looking down at my bare feet. He then responds with "your room is over there"

"Oh thanks" I wonder into my room and face palm myself. "Why didn't you put your clothes on you moron" I say to myself. I than actually do put my clothes on then there is a knock on the door. Joe is leaning on the door frame looking down as I open the door. "Nice to see you with clothes on." I give him a look and he gives me a smirk. Ech, men. Of course he notices that first. I let him in and I close the door behind him. "So what are you here for?" I ask.

"Well we have all had our dinner and we don't have to go to bed until ten so I was thinking." What is he thinking? … He then walks up to me him looking down to me and I am looking up to him. Since he is taller than me. We stare at each other for a bit. Then we lean in, again. And as normal we kiss, again. So I guess that last last one wasn't my last. Mmmmmm I fell his warm lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his hands around my waist. I like this feeling. Arhhhhhhhhhhhhh. We then start to sit on the bed and twist down so he is on top of me. I pull him down closer to me. He then takes one of his hands and caresses my face. Ooooo tingly feeling. This is nice I like it. We then roll on the bed making me on top of him. I let him pull me close.

then I do it again I take my shirt off. And he does the same. Then I, ME! Evanjaline Everdeen, I of all people start to unbuckle his belt and pull it out of his trousers and he does the same to me since we are both wearing the same clothes. Then we both slowly wiggle out of our pants. Again in front of Joe only in my underwear. After a while the bed sheets come down and I pull them up this time. It's like I watching over because I can't keep control but I am still right here. After a very long time of making out and rolling in the bed only in our underwear we break away gasping for air. My heart races and Joe and I lay there in each other's arms for the rest of the night and casually fall to sleep.


	10. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**Sorry guys about the delay and everything, it's just I needed to do a lot of organising for Christmas and stuff so the next chapter will be posted boxing day: D**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Teasing.

In the morning we wake up to the door being opened by Earney "Wake up! Rise and shine sleeping" he then realizes that Joseph is also in the room with me. "Ok I have a question, is this all for the cameras or are you two actually in love?" Joe and I both look each other in the eyes then turn to Earney and say simultaneously "Love." We both turn to each other and kiss each other tenderly on the lips only a peck though. Don't want Earney to start getting grossed out with our bad manners. Although it would be kind of nice to freak him out. But I decide not to. Because I'm a nice person.

"Well since your both here now I don't have to go to both of your rooms. You have the chariots today it will be tiring. So you need to have a full belly breakfast. It starts in half an hour." Earney then leaves the room."Sooooooo… half an hour" Joe comments. We have a little time then" I look up Joe and I kiss for about four minutes. We then get up and get ready. Putting our clothes on. "I need to go to my room to get something." Joe says "Ok I'll come with you."

Once we had finished putting our pants on we went to Joe's room. Outside his door I wait for him to come out because I wasn't allowed to go in with him he said. He then comes out with a bunch of flowers. "These are for you." I smile and wrap my arms around him completely crushing the tulips. We then let go and "Oh well" I say "I love you more than the flowers." Trying to give an excuse to Joe. "I love you to Eve" We smile and hold hands leaving the crushed tulips behind on the floor. We get to the table, everyone already there including Diana and Joe's stylist.

We sit at the table and eat most of the food. When I felt nicely filled Both Joe and I get the back packs from the table and put them on then are ushered by our stylists to another onslaught of being pricked. My prep team go absolutely ballistic when I have a pimple arise in the middle of my chin. They paint my nails black and first they cover my face in skin coloured make up then they make my whole face darker and add some silver to my lips. I hate it.

By that time Diana ha left and once she had come back with the thing I am going to wear it must have been 11am. Diana without saying a word helps me into black webbed stockings. Then she helps me into a strapless soft dress covering from under my arms to my knees clinging to my skin to add figure. The fabric is soft but it doesn't look like it the skirt is ripped and torn to look like it is ragged. I then get escorted to my chariot. Joe is already there. He looks at me, eyes wide. "You look so beautiful." He exclaims. A smile occurs accidently on my face "thank you" I blush. I notice his outfit is the same as mine but more manly of course.

He is already in the chariot and I grab his hand he gives to me then he pulls me up. We wait and before I know it we are being pulled across the field into the blinding lights of the cameras.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Masterful stylists

The ride lasts about 20 minutes and we then get welcomed, they play the anthem and we get escorted to the training centre where we will be kept until we go into the arena. Once we get into the training our prep teams surround us. Our stylists are there too. Apparently a lot of our audience loved our clothes.

I must have not noticed but whilst we were being pulled by the chariot my stylist had made my dress to expand and flow over the back of the chariot like a cape apparently the attached a beautiful rainbow of summer coloured material at the bottom of the cape to make a look of fire in the wind. The stylists take our main pieces of clothes off and help us down from the chariots. We get a whole floor for district twelve. We are sent to an elevator to the floor. By the time we get to it, it is already dark.

We have dinner then watch ourselves be pulled by the chariots on the TV screen. It's quite funny the faces we get from the other tributes. Ha ha. "Tomorrow is training so grab as much sleep as you can for tomorrow!" Earney announces. So I go to my room and get ready for bed. I then in the Pyjamas layed out for me I lie in my bed barely getting a wink of sleep. I then realize Joe would probably be doing the same thing that I am doing, wiggling around in our beds until our muscles are sore. I get up and walk to his door I knock then straight before the door opens. "Oh Eve I was just about to go to your room"

"Ha, Great minds think alike" I give with a smile.

"They sure do" He then shows me into his room. "So tomorrow we get to meet the other tributes" Joe says

"Oh yeah" I respond. I think of the past career tributes. They were brutal. Of course this year I think they might just be worse. Damn it. The boy from district one looked pretty keen. And as if reading my mind Joe says "I'm worrying about that guy from district one, he looks ferocious."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel sorry for the tributes from district eleven."

"Yeah I just hope it doesn't come to us having to kill them."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Meeting

Once Joe and I started holding each other in our arms in the bed I fell straight to sleep. I feel at home when Joe holds me it casts everything else away only me and Joe left in the whole of the universe. Nothing else mattered.

-Joe's POV-

I invited her in we chatted for a bit then we both snuggled in under the covers I held her close and she let me then once I let her lie her head on my chest she slowly drifted of dreaming of home I hope. She's so beautiful she is the beautiful lest thing I have ever seen. While I watch her sleep I slowly drift off as well. Letting unconsciousness take me in.

-Eve's POV-

We wake up before Earney comes in, in the morning. For twenty minutes we just stare each other in the eyes. Then Earney comes and of course starts with "Wake up rise and shine sleeping beauty you have training today so fast keep up your energy "Then he just left seeing us already awake and everything. I then say in a capitol accent "It's going to be a big big day!" We both laugh. We get changed and go to breakfast trying to keep the other tributes off our minds. We eat enough food until we're filled.

-At the training centre-

The boy tribute from 1 is there already. His name is Vado. Once he finishes the exercise he was doing. Joe just to make him jealous gets a knife and flings it at a target. He gets it right in the middle. Ha ha. Joe just gives him a smirk as to say "ha ha you suck". The girl Tribute from 1 called Crousie goes up to Vado and whispers something in his ear the he just turns away and walks away. I didn't realise but my jaw had fallen at Joe's skill and power with knives. I turn to Joe and "woah" I respond "You are SO AWESOME!" I give him a peck on the cheek and he blushes.

"Maybe I should show you my secret skill" although I said I was good at agility I'm better at one on one combat. (I learnt from my brothers). I then take Joe to a cushioned part of the training centre. I then start running towards him and run my feet up his leg and stand on his hip, I reach over the top of him and grabbed his leg and flipped him over onto the ground. "Woah" He blurts out. I would show you more but I don't want to hurt you" I say. "Ok" –Whilst saying "then" he trips me over making me land on him. I then somehow end up kissing him but I break it off "Not in front of everybody." I say tauntingly. But then I realise I wish I hadn'


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The tributes

-Joe's POV-

For the rest of the day the tributes started coming in. First Eve and I both went to the plant section we both think it will be useful to know if a plant is poisonous or not. Then we get started on combat. First I show her some tips of ways to easily cut flesh and to hit a target easier. Then she shows me some one-on-one combat moves. She also showed me some moves she adjusted so I could add a knife in. One of them was I could flip the person over then stand on their arms kneel with my knees on their chest then cut their throat. Using my tips of cutting through flesh, of course. I also showed her many ways of making a knife more sharp using stone or even wood. Being a butcher's son in district twelves means I get to come up with a lot of different ways to keep knives sharp.

Since Eve and I studied all the different tributes it's like seeing those really famous people you don't like in person. There's:

The girl from 1: Crousie (She's creep looking and I don't think that's all that's creepy.)

The boy from 1: Vado (He's scary as man)

The girl from 2: Pever (Frightful)

The boy from 2: Morse (Killer)

The girl from 3: Sarin (meh)

The boy from 3: Akan (I keep on hearing this constant ring in my ear but its only him talking)

The girl from 4: Abby (Innocent)

The boy from 4: Garce (Lethal)

The girl from 5: Hanny (She looks lovely but I wouldn't trust her for a second)

The boy from 5: Andrew (Normal)

The girl from 6: Tessy (Stealthy)

The boy from 6: Edwin (Stupid as (I think the odds are in our favour for this one) as well annoying as)

The girl from 7: Kiwo (Helpless)

The boy from 7: Dom (Built)

The girl from 8: Maddey (Lovely)

The boy from 8: Charlie (Nice DAMN IT!)

The girl from 9: Bonnie (Babe! Don't tell Eve.)

The boy from 9: Danton (Gay)

The girl from 10: Cassy (Vastly over weight but talented with a mace)

The boy from 10: Daniel (Tiny, only a child)

The girl from 11: Rose (Don't let it be us to kill her)

The boy from 11: Henry (Why?)

And of course us, Eve and I. I notice that there has been a lot of glaring put towards us. I think mostly towards Eve since her costume was so awesome compared to everybody else's including my own.


	15. Character Profiles

**Character profiles: Tributes**

**Name: **Crousie

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **17

**District: **1

**Description: **Black Short straight hair, Muscular, Sharp/dark features.

**Personality: **Strong, empowered, strong willed, unloving.

**Quote: **"When I first heard of the hunger games I was happy that we finally got some entertainment at last and of course I hoped I would be getting in."

**Weapon of choice: **Sword.

**Name: **Vado

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **18

**District: **1

**Description: **Black long hair that ends at his shoulders, Muscular, never smiling, dark features, tall.

**Personality: **Strong, empowered, strong willed, unloving, hater, cold, blood lust.

**Quote: **"I will be winning and I will make sure of that."

**Weapon of choice: **Any.

**Name: **Pever

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**District: **2

**Description: **Blonde long straight hair, Sharp features, Muscular.

**Personality: **Unyielding, strong, talented.

**Quote: **"Once I had heard my name over the speakers I didn't know what my reaction should be."

**Weapon of choice: **Knife.

**Name: **Morse

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **17

**District: **2

**Description: **Short brown hair, Dark eyes, Muscular, Sharp/dark features.

**Personality: **Lots of blood lust, strong, willing, confident, cold, unloving, unyielding.

**Quote: **"I can't wait until I get in the arena. Then I can kill as I wish."

**Weapon of choice: **Any.

**Name: **Sarin

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**District: **3

**Description: **Brown hair, no facial expressions,Normal muscle size.

**Personality: **Yielding, Caring.

**Quote: **"My first outlook on the games wasn't as great as people would think."

**Weapon of choice: **Whatever she can get her hands on at the time.

**Name: **Akan

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **15

**District: **3

**Description: **Large lips, red frizzy hair.

**Personality: **Talkative, Annoying, Egotistical.

**Quote: **"I don't want to die in the hunger games I would miss myself to much."

**Weapon of choice: **Darts.

**Name: **Abby

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **13

**District: **4

**Description: **Short, Short light brown hair, Skinny.

**Personality: **Innocent, Fearful, Yielding, Caring, Loving, Moral.

**Quote: **"I miss my family."

**Weapon of choice: **None.

**Name: **Garce

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**District: **4

**Description: **Beach boy blonde hair, Muscular, Sharp features.

**Personality: **Moral, Caring to those of his origin, Strong, Willing, Confident.

**Quote: **"I just know I'm going to have to be the one finishing everyone off."

**Weapon of choice: **Trident.

**Name: **Hanny

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **14

**District: **5

**Description: **Dark honey blonde hair, Lovely looking features, Dark black eyes.

**Personality: **On the outside: Lovely, caring, yielding. On the inside: Sly, quick, a fighter.

**Quote: **"I really don't know how I will survive."

**Weapon of choice: **Poison.

**Name: **Andrew

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **15

**District: **5

**Description: **Brown short hair, Normal amount of muscle.

**Personality: **Caring, Determined, Willing, Unyielding.

**Quote: **"I was astounded that I was picked. I didn't know what to do."

**Weapon of choice: **Anything he can get his hands on.

**Name: **Tessy

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **14

**District: **6

**Description: **Blonde short hair, Sharp features.

**Personality: **Determined, Willing, Transparent.

**Quote: **"I want to win for my life but I will have to work for it."

**Weapon of choice: **Any blunt object.

**Name: **Edwin

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **13

**District: **6

**Description: **Short, Dislikeable looking, Brown/red short hair with ratty.

**Personality: **Dumb, Fearful, Yielding, Unwilling, Annoying.

**Quote: **"I hope I'm good at fighting."

**Weapon of choice: **Unknown.

**Name: **Kiwo

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **12

**District: **7

**Description: **Small, Brown bob, Skinny.

**Personality: **Yielding, Unwilling, Unsure, Loving, Caring.

**Quote: **"I don't know what will happen to my family with me gone."

**Weapon of choice:** Axe.

**Name: **Dom

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **18

**District: **7

**Description: **Muscular, Tanned, Black short hair.

**Personality: **Moral, Determined, Caring.

**Quote: **"I had always trained just in case I was picked in the Hunger Games."

**Weapon of choice: **Axe.

**Name: **Maddey

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**District: **8

**Description: **Long brown hair, Blue eyes, Smooth Features.

**Personality: **Nice, Caring, Loving, Moral, Willing.

**Quote: **"I just want to have a good last couple of weeks."

**Weapon of choice: **Unknown.

**Name: **Charlie

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **14

**District: **8

**Description: **Blonde well trimmed hair, Smooth Features.

**Personality: **Nice, Loving, Caring, Moral, Empowered, Willing.

**Quote: **"I can do this. I just don't know how."

**Weapon of choice: **Poisonous Darts.

**Name: **Bonnie

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**District: **9

**Description: **Blonde long wavy hair, Skinny but well curved, "Sexy".

**Personality: **Loving, Determined, Willing to betrayal.

**Quote: **"I have this thing that everyone I mean everyman keeps on starring at me."

**Weapon of choice: **Nothing "I only need my nails"

**Name: **Danton

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **18

**District: **9

**Description: **Blonde short well cut hair, Medium amount of muscle.

**Personality: **Loving, Empowered, Moral, Willing.

**Quote: **"Everyone thinks I'm gay but I just have a good wardrobe"

**Weapon of choice: **Knife.

**Name: **Cassy

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**District: **10

**Description: **Overweight, Dark brown short hair.

**Personality: **Determined, Empowered, Strong, Strong Willed, Moral.

**Quote: **"I will win, and no one can stop me."

**Weapon of choice: **Mace.

**Name: **Daniel

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **13

**District: **10

**Description: **Small, White hair, Skinny.

**Personality: **Yielding, Unwilling, Unsure, Caring.

**Quote: **"I just want to say goodbye to all of my loved ones back home."

**Weapon of choice: **Anything He can get his hands on.

**Name: **Rose

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **12

**District: **11

**Description: **Dark skin, Small, Skinny, Black long curly hair.

**Personality: **Caring, Loving, Unwilling, Unsure, Yielding.

**Quote: **"I just hope Henry can win."

**Weapon of choice: **None.

**Name: **Henry

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **12

**District: **11

**Description: **Dark skin, Small, Skinny, Black hair.

**Personality: **Unwilling, Loving, Unsure, Caring, Yielding.

**Quote:** "There is a hope for Rose and that's all that counts."

**Weapon of choice: **None.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Astounded

After 3 days of going to each station we saw fit and surprisingly when Joe and I both trained together it always ended in making out. Overall the past couple of days were really FUN!

On the third day we are summoned to the private sessions with our gamemakers. Once the rest of the tributes have emptied from the room only Joe and I are left. "So you're going to throw knives?" I ask.

"Yeah" Joe responds.

"I don't know how I'm going to show them my one-on-one combat."

"Just ask for a volunteer or umm get a dummy?" We both laugh though it short lived when we get the prospect in our minds. The door opens for Joe to walk in. First he gives me a quick kiss and says "you'll be brilliant" he gives me a kiss on my forehead and goes.

While I wait I try and think of what I can do. Dummy? Volunteer? Oh god what if one of the gamemakers puts up their own hand? Oh god. I wonder how Joe is going. No, he'll do fine. My heart races faster and faster. Then the door opens. I walk in. There is a table where all the gamemakers are sitting. I ask for a volunteer of some sort. "I won't stab them or anything, don't worry." One of them actually smiles. Ha! They pay attention!

An avox comes and faces towards me. I think he has been trained as for a person to be thrown around for the games I can see he has muscle and has scars as well. I feel guilt. I move a little bit with my back to the gamemakers and mouth the words "Sorry" toward the avox. I then run toward the avox and do the same thing I did to Joe the first time of training. I have him on the ground. I then having paid lots of attention to my brother's ramblings seize the arm of the avox and pull him toward the sky with enough momentum that he hits the ground completely flipped over. I then say "You're dismissed" He then just walks away.

I then still trying to keep the gamemakers attention pick up a knife and a dummy I flip the dummy in front of the gamemakers then as the dummy is meant to be life like it is weighed down to make it the same weight as a normal person I swing the dummy around my head and as it is in front of me I slice its head off. I then face one of the targets and using Joe's tips I throw the knife to find that it hits the bullseye or very nearly the bullseye anyway. I then walk towards the exit with the faces of the gamemakers faces either absolutely astounded or horrified. I give them a smirk and add "Oh yeah you might want to fix the dummy" I walk out and absolutely astounded with myself I put my back up against the wall, breathing hard and my heart beating faster than before. Once I calm down I walk into the elevator, push the 12 button and travel up to my floor.

**Authors note:**

**Please review and tell me who you want to win. You cannot vote for Eve or Joe something else happens to them. Chose any of the tributes out of the character profiles and your votes will be added to the end result :D and I can get anonymous reviews so yeah vote even if you don't have an account :D **


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Telling them

I step out of the elevator and get flooded with questions from Earney like: _What_ _did you do? How do you think you went? How bad was it? How did you do one-on-one combat? Did you hurt any of the gamemakers? _By this time I was already at dining table eating some sweet plum stew. "OK, Earney overall I asked for a volunteer made a joke, one of the game makes smiled, I did some one-on-one the volunteer and no he wasn't a game maker, I then dismissed him, got a dummy, chopped its head off then threw the knife at a bullseye and got it?" Earney was silent.

"How did they react?" I give him a roll of eyes.

"Astounded ok?"

Earney then made a noise of relief. He then sits down at his normal place and started eating. Joe had overhead the whole conversation then said "Don't worry Earney did that to me too" I give a smile and say "So what did you do?"

"I threw a couple of knives –bullseye of course- then but that's about it"

"Cool."

After we are sufficiently full we go down to the television and watch our other "friends" –not- get there scores while we wait patiently for ours. The careers naturally get 9's and 10's the others not so much but Danton and Maddey surprisingly get an 8. Joe's score goes over the speakers "Nine" and I smile and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face paused in an astonished look. It then goes on to me. Oh please oh please. "Ten" A ten? What? "I-I-I-I g-g-g-got" Earney then chimes in "A ten" I then suddenly make a whole heap of really weird half snorts and half attempts at trying to talk. Darkness takes me, oh god I FAINTED WITH JOY! Oh I'm not going to last in the arena.

**Authors Note:**

**I need vote's people! If you want them to live you NEED TO VOTE! :D Please do!**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Loving

I gained consciousness at last finding Joe at my side holding my arm and Earney pacing and freaking out. "Earney… stop it." I ordered. He stopped pacing. Suddenly realising I was awake Joe looks at me and say "Thank god you're ok."

"I'm never going to last in the arena." Jokingly I respond.

Joes face then grows stern "Whether or not you can't I will always be there to protect you Eve … always" My mouth reaches a smile.

"I love you, Joseph Nighton"

"I love you, Evanjalin Everdeen" I give him a kiss. I can sense that Earney has left the room because of the manners of it all. But who cares when you love someone! Right? We break away slowly but naturally "ha ha we scared him off" I comment.

"Ha ha yeah" I then kiss him again seeing that the conversation had ended I thought might as well do something beneficial with the loss of our mouths moving. But of course they were when I got to them. He he he. Joe was on top of me. I was pulling him down my arms have lost control. Again. Damn them. I can't even scratch my neck that has an itch on it. Damn it! As if reading my thoughts Joe drags his kisses down to my neck right where my itch _**was.**_

Now even my LEGS have lost control they've wrapped around Joe and pulled him down even closer even closer. Leading into a deeper kiss. This is really nice, I feel so good. But… I break away from the kiss.

"Sorry I'm feeling a bit dizzy." He just gives me a smile in response. We walk to my room get ready for bed then sleep, me tucked up in Joe's arms.

**Authors note:**

**Well guys since school is coming up I am going to have to be a bit slower on the updates sorry and VOTE by REVIEWING PLEASE! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Two more Days

We wake to another day of "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" but ending with "Tonight are the interviews" I whisper into Joe's ear "Oh, don't remind me" he chuckles in response "And you will both be taught by me in the in the ways of etiquette and manners" Earney adds. "Damn it." Joe adds in my ear. Ha ha. "Get ready, breakfast in half an hour!" Earney then gets up and leaves.

"Obviously he's gotten used to us sleeping in the same room." Joe adds. Ha ha ha I laugh. "I get the first shower!" I taunt.

"Oh no, you don't!" we then have a little race at who can get to the shower the fastest. With a series of pulling at each other's clothes, pushing the other down to the floor and pinning each other to walls. I win. "I AM THE CHAMPION! WOO!" I brag. I give him huge grin. He puts his hands up in surrender. "You win. You get the first shower." I shoo him away into the bedroom then have a shower.

Two more days to go, two more days until the slaughter. I just am mostly worrying for Joe. He said last night that he will always be there. Does that mean he would give his life for me? I don't want him to die in my name. I don't want him to die. Then it hit me like a brick wall. I will give my life so Joe can win. I didn't realise it but my mind had always assumed I would sacrifice myself for Joe's existence.

I get out of the shower and notice that Joe must have gone to his room and had a shower. We walk to breakfast and find an eager Earney a bored Diana and an excited Mayor.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Our Style

I wait here next to Joe on our seats we're waiting for the interview the one that practically determines our future. Oh god. We are holding hands I bet that would stir up the gossip a bit in the capitol.

District 11 to go…

Joe's turn. I wish him good luck and he walks up to Davis Flickerman.

"So… Joseph Nighton" Joe gives him a salute. "We've heard you've found yourself a little lady?" Whistles come from the crowd. My head instantly looks to my lap. I can just feel the cameras on me.

"Yes, I have." He gives me a smirk and a wink. Half the audience is sighing whilst the other half swoon. I feel sweat being soaked up by my skin tight strapless short skirt. The red scarf is good though, it makes my long hair not stick to my back.

"When did you two first start thinking maybe it could be a relationship?"

"Wow that was a while ago it seems ummm… I think it was when we first got on the train to get here, just after Eve had puked all the food she had eaten." Davis gives a laugh and some of the audience does too. "She said we made a great team, me still holding her hair to not get in the toilet." The whole audience is laughing now…

"Now tell us, have you gotten to the 'L' word yet?" Joe goes blank like he got in trouble. Davis then adds "or should I have not said that?" wincing. The Joe just goes back to smiling and laughing "I was joking Davis… of course we have" The whole audience starts breaking in laughing, clapping, wooing, swooning, sighing and a whole heap of others I don't know the name of.

"Well good for you! There has been some whisperings of you sleeping in Evanjaline's bed? Is this true?"

Joe then looks to me as if getting my consent. I nod. "Well… yes… frankly it is true."

Davis looks astonished. "Wow how you two have grown since the reaping!


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Portrayed

Joe tries to put on a pleasant face. "What a nice suit you are wearing, Joseph!"

"Thank you." Joe is wearing a black tuxedo with a blood red shirt and black tie.

"So a nine! Tell us, what did you do in there?"

"I don't think I can say that" Winking in the game makers general direction.

"Oh can't we have just a little sneak peak?"

"Sorry, Davis"- Tapping his nose- "Rules are rules."

"What of home then? What do you think you family would be thinking?"

"I think they would be proud… at least I hope." The bell sounds.

"We have run out of time! Everyone JOSEPH NIGHTON!" Clapping and wooing comes from the crowd. OH GOD it's my turn. I walk up to Davis. He gives my hand a kiss. "Evanjaline Everdeen, Ten!"

I give an astounded sigh "Yes, I know"

"How did you do it?"

"Sorry I can't… but I can say… I bet I gave them a bit of a kick onto the Everdeen team."

"I'm sure you did. Oh and what a beautiful dress you're wearing!"

"Thank you but don't go staring. Taken!" I can tell Diana has gone for the look of sexy. It's surprising but works.

"Ha ha! I wouldn't dare!" The crowd starts whistling and laughing. Hey, I'm going pretty well. "So do you love him?"

"Of course I do," I turn to Joe's general direction, "I love him with all of me." I stretch my arm out and he does the same. The crowd sighs. Ha! The crowd totally bought it! I mean yeah I do love him but we are not that dramatic.

"Maybe we should bring him up here."

"Rules are rules, Davis."

"Of course, what about your family? Who is in your family?"

"Well I have 2 brothers, Ack my oldest he is 22 and Ses my other younger brother he's 17. And I have my dad."

"What about your mother?"

"She died on my birthday when I was turning two." My eyes avert to my lap with the thought of my mother.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The audience is absolutely quiet. A tear runs down my cheek for extra effect. Joe runs up to the stage. Funnily enough no-one goes to catch him. He comes and hugs me, tight. "You ok?" he asks.

I just nod. "Well, he's up here now, so why don't you take a seat, Joe." The audience is either in shock or just sighing in love. Joe sits next to me arm around me holding my hand.

"It's ok, darling." He acts.

"Mmhmm" I respond. Sniffling to add effect. The bell sounds. Well that was a waste of time.

"Everyone! Evanjaline Everdeen! And Joe Nighton?"


	22. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: So guys this is not written by me it is written by my cousin or Kitty-Wolf-Chan if you want to look her up: D**

Chapter 20: Protect

We go back to Joe's room. I give him a light peck on the cheek before I flop onto my bed. Boy was tonight exhausting. This whole thing is exhausting. If I don't have Joe, I probably won't be able to pull through. That's exactly why I plan on letting him win. I'll help him get to the end, and then just…go.

A bullet of pain shoots through my heart as I realise the Hunger Games are really close and the reality that I won't be able to live long hits me like a train. My features sadden and a small tear rolls down my face.

Joe catches this and wipes the tear away with his thumb. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," I sniffle, my voice wavering.

"I know you're lying Eve," he says.

I look into his blue eyes and my heart melts. I must be strong, for his sake. No matter how hard this is, we _will_ pull through. Death may be inevitable, but it sure as Hell must be better than living in this world.

"I-it's nothing, really," I assure, giving him a soft smile.

"Okay," he says, still unsure. "But if anything's up, be sure to tell me, kay?"

I nod and he wraps his arms around me, lightly pressing his lips to my hair in an affectionate gesture. We silently savour the moment before the games, the calm before the storm. There are no words to describe how safe I feel, but that will all change soon. Soon, it will be bloodshed, death and tears, the things I despise. To think the Capitol was doing this just to enforce discipline and for entertainment made my stomach churn in disgust. Setting kids against each other in a fight to the death was like a torture, but I guess that's their target anyways.

"We better get to bed," I murmur.

"Yeah," Joe replies.

We solemnly take our turns to get into some comfortable pyjamas and slip under the comfortable covers of the double, king-sized bed. I can't sleep though. Too many thoughts are invading my mind. I toss and turn and not even Joe's gentle snoring can soothe me. Finally, I fall into a slumber. However, it is worse than being awake. My sleep is crowded with terrifying nightmares and I can feel cold sweat running down my body as I try to awaken from my restless sleep.

_A mockingjay calls sweetly, its voice echoing through the dense forest. I can't help but relax at its beautiful call. I soon snap out of my trance though and continue running, pushing my legs to take me farther. A burning in my throat reminds me of how long it has been since I have had a drink, but I have to ignore it. They're coming. I must escape. _

_A rustle in the leaves indicates someone coming and I quickly duck to avoid a spear which narrowly misses my head and digs itself into the tree beside me. I huff and push on, dodging the many weapons that shoot towards me. _

_Suddenly, I come to the edge of a cliff and all 22 tributes corner me, grinning sadistically with blood red eyes and blood splattered across their bodies. _

"_Where's Joseph!" I scream, bearing my knife._

"_Here," Crousie smirks, tossing over a lifeless body. _

_It lands at my feet and a look of pure horror etches onto my face as I see Joseph's face, pale and sickly with blood dripping from his mouth. I let out an ear-splitting shriek and fall to my knees, sobbing profusely. _

"_JOSEPH!"_

"Eve! Eve! Wake up!"

I shoot upright, banging someone's head with mine, sweat dripping down my face and my clothes sticking to my body. I groan and rub the mark where I bumped heads, shaking somewhat noticeably.

"Hey," Joe grunts, rubbing his head. "You okay? You were screaming in your sleep and stuff."

"Ah, sorry if I woke you," I apologise, smiling sheepishly. "And that I undoubtedly bruised your head."

"Nah, it's okay. Must've been one Hell of a nightmare though," he chuckles.

"Yeah…" I murmur, recalling the dream.

I shudder noticeably and hug Joe. No matter what happens, I'll protect him.

No matter what happens…


	23. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: So again this is not written by me it is written by my cousin or Kitty-Wolf-Chan if you want to look her up: D**

Chapter 21: Pancakes and Waffles

I wake up feeling light and pleasantly refreshed. I put last night's nightmares behind me and swing my legs out of bed, landing like a ninja on the floor. Joe (who is already up) turns and gives me a quizzical look, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and foam on his lips. I laugh at his appearance and a small smile forms on his features.

"You seem happy today," he states, although, it sounded more like 'yourm serm harmpy tordar' through the toothpaste.

"Well I suppose I should live life to its fullest before the Games!" I chirp.

He arches an eyebrow before turning back to his intense tooth brushing. I stumble to the door just as it opens and wacks me in the nose.

"Wake up! Rise and shine sleeping beau- Oh, you're already awake," Earney exclaims.

I scowl and rub my nose irritably. "Sure am."

Have I mentioned how much I hate his Capitol accent? Not recently? Well, I hate the Capitol accent.

Anyway, he ignores my now-red shnoz (If you haven't heard of that word, it means nose)and my constant muttering under my breath, twirling across the floor as if it was his own personal dance floor, and let me tell you this, Earney _cannot _dance. I try and muffle my laughter with my hands, but fail miserably and snort humorously. Earney whirls around and sees my all-but-impressed face as an embarrassed blush creeps up neck.

Of course, it isn't that noticeable through his Capitol make-up anyway.

Joseph snickers at this rather loudly, probably thinking something along the lines of 'I didn't know this guy had any shame' or 'woah, did Eve just _snort_?'.

Well I have news for him. I like making a complete fool of myself, thank you very much, Nighton. In fact, in the games I'm probably going to be an idiot and trip over a banana peel or something on public television. Oh yeah, I am _smooth_.

"Okay," Earney clears his throat, recovering from his earlier humiliation. "Who's up for breakfast? We'll discuss tactics over waffles and pancakes."

I perk up at the sound of food. I could really do with some waffles and pancakes with their delicious aroma and maple syrup dripping from the golden goodies delicately, forming a pool on the perfectly crafted plate.

"Evanjaline, you're drooling," Earney says.

With that, Joe cracks up with laughter and I glare at them, wiping away the trail of saliva that has begun to make its way down my chin. I curse the deliciousness of waffles and pancakes before making my way to my bedroom where I can get dressed.

I settle with wearing jeans and a halter-neck top and make my way out to the cafeteria. I see Earney and Joe sitting at one of the tables and join them, scarfing down my waffles and pancakes, with very disapproving looks from Earney. What, hasn't he seen District 12 kids eat? We really pay no attention to manners.

A few other kids from the other districts enter the cafeteria and I catch Vado send me a feral snarl. I figure I don't want to make enemies with him, but since I'm going to die anyway…

I stick my tongue out at her childishly and make a face. Seeing this, Earney almost chokes on his breakfast, Joe laughs cheerfully and Vado seems kind of taken aback. I grin at this.

"What are you _doing _Evanjaline? Do you _want _to get yourself killed?" Earney says.

Umm, it's kind of inevitable.

"You're already on their lists for getting a ten!" he continues. "And now you're _taunting _them?"

Joe's still laughing, now humoured by Earney's flustered attempts to make me less mischievous and more disciplined. Hey, call me when that happens.

"Yeah," I reply indifferently, blinking.

Earney buries his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do with you two."

"How about let us control our actions so we can take this game?" Joe suggests, leaning back in his chair.

Earney sighs. "If you do that, you're going to get yourself killed within the first hour."

I snort. Please, I can last longer than an hour with Joe on my team. Does he not believe in us?

"Oh ye of little faith," I smile. "I bet we'll make it to the final five." _Even if it's just Joe_.

He raises an eyebrow. "Do that and I'll see if I can do anything for your families, but BOTH of you have to make it."

Damn, there goes my original plan, but still…SCORE.

"It's on," Joe and I agree.


End file.
